


不动心挑战

by WrenKawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenKawaii/pseuds/WrenKawaii
Summary: 主带迪，含鸣佐鸣，微量止鼬。灵感来自于一个游戏“Gay Chicken”，反正就是亲来亲去啦，题目是不动心挑战其实也是不要弯挑战了hhhh
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	不动心挑战

*和平忍界，平行时空，全员正派。  
*上忍堍/上忍迪  
*OOC OOC OOC重要的事说三遍

“我最近认识了一个新朋友。”

迪达拉坐在木叶村的某片红色屋顶上，瞅了瞅腿上的这沓信笺，米黄色的，粗粝又柔软，那行字也潦草得非常有艺术感，他满意地扯起嘴角，又眺望远处——其实他不擅长文墨，但是还是一边念一边继续写：“他，叫，宇智波，带土。”

思考了一下，又把“新朋友”划掉，改成“老友”，可这样一来句子就变得很奇怪了：“认识了一个老朋友？”  
其实说起来也没错，他的确是“认识了一个老朋友”。

这个老朋友有个简单明了的名字：“阿飞”，迪达拉最初认识他的时候他已经加入木叶暗部了，总是戴着一张显眼又特别的橙色漩涡面具，第一次瞧见时还以为是什么大神级别的人物，以至于在面具上都要加以区分，结果扫兴地发现只是个擅长逃跑的菜鸟，负责搜集情报和插科打诨，在岩隐村和木叶的联合行动里他们俩总被分到一起。

大多数时候迪达拉都在不留余力地嫌弃这个搭档，支使他干活，然后在每次遇到危险的时候不假思索地拦在他前面让他先跑路——当然了， 并不完全是担心他的安危，只是迪达拉对向敌人展示自己的爆炸艺术这件事总是乐此不疲，在村子里总有大野木拦着他不许炸得太过火，可老头子的手毕竟伸不到木叶来，他不得不抓住每一个机会。长时间高风险的任务做下来，那家伙倒也从没受过伤，迪达拉明面上从未夸耀过什么，但的确把这都归功于自己的保护得当，因此继续心安理得地在露营的时候把阿飞当靠枕用，烤着篝火的余温，脸贴在他胳膊上，总有种莫名的安稳。

他和阿飞大概只能算是搭档，甚至连朋友都够不上。

后来为期一年的联合行动结束，他就再也没见过阿飞，不过一直到现在他都记得回岩隐村前，在木叶村的大门口，阿飞特意来为他送行。清晨的村口空气清冽，一草一木都挂着晶莹的露水，加之任务完成得还算顺利，那天他心情不错。  
“前辈这就要走了啊。”阿飞双手枕在后脑勺上走着，撇过头看着他。  
“再和你搭档下去我迟早得累死。嗯。”他放出黏土猫头鹰，听见阿飞还在怪嚎着“哎呀呀真是舍不得前辈呢…”  
“可能——以后有机会还会来的。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“那下次来，我就给前辈看看我的真面目怎么样？”  
“嘁，谁稀罕……”迪达拉跳上猫头鹰，视线却一直偷偷锁定着他，清晨的薄雾里，阿飞把面具掀起了一小块，露出半边好看的尖下巴和嘴，他是笑着的。“下次见。”

回过神来的时候，笔尖已经点在纸上太久，沁出了好大一块墨点，迪达拉把笔拿起来夹在上嘴唇和鼻子之间，不知道怎么用文字来形容那时自己的感觉，欣赏了一下天上的云彩，才写下了一句：  
“很艺术。嗯。”

再见面又是好几年后了，迪达拉作为中忍选拔考试的主考官来向六代目火影报道，走过火影楼悠长的走廊，推开门，第一眼看到的不是端坐在办公桌前的卡卡西，而是另一个正在汇报任务的上忍。  
他的声线很陌生，可说话方式莫名地熟悉，背影挺拔，两手放松地插在裤兜里，一身深色的休闲装和绿色马甲，腰上挂着忍具袋，没有多余的装饰，从头到脚都非常“木叶”，在听到推门声的时候转过身来，眼睛一定，神色平静清澈：  
“噢，迪达拉前辈的头发又长了不少呢——”  
阿飞还算守信用，再见面时，他果然看到了面具下的那张脸，只是…...

众所周知，阿飞是阿飞，宇智波带土是宇智波带土——阿飞虽然菜但讨人喜欢，能活跃气氛，而带土恰恰相反，应该算是木叶所有排的上号的帅哥里脸最臭的一个了。  
不同于佐助的高冷傲娇，也不同于鼬的温柔冷静，更不用说拥有楚楚可人的卡姿兰大眼睛的好男人止水，甚至是一头荆棘丛似的长发的斑在远离战争后也变得与世无争起来，唯独这位人狠话不多，眼睛锁定你，微微一眯，就像是顷刻间看穿了你所有的秘密，在盘算着什么时候要把你和村里那只将逃跑进行到底的小猫咪一起铐在村口示众似的——尽管你可能只是鼓起了八辈子的勇气想给他递一封情书而已。

“我最后重复一次。”笔试前的考场门口，这位严厉冷酷的考官拎小鸡似的提溜着岩隐村两个闹事的忍者，扔在厕所门口，冷着脸言简意赅地警告道：“再被我逮到，这辈子都别想再参加考试。”  
女孩们之间关于他的闲话永远不会少，大部分人在听说他以前在暗部时是大家的搞笑担当时都表现得难以置信，“假的吧？”“怎么可能——”只有掌握了确凿情报的人信誓旦旦地透露出更多细节的时候才会半信半疑听下去，坊间传闻当初他为了调查小时候同班的野原琳的死因才加入暗部——至于为什么一个吊车尾也能加入暗部，最主流的解释是因为他因为初恋女孩的死觉醒了写轮眼，哼，宇智波么，无非是开了挂而已。除此之外，一个经常出现在讨论范围里的就是他还是“阿飞”时走得最近的临时搭档，那位年仅22岁的岩隐村上忍、今年中忍选拔考试的主考官。  
“迪达拉前辈——”

迪达拉正结束了第一天繁忙的考试事务，好端端地在路上走着，突然听到这个久违的称呼，转身就看到带土正朝他这边跑过来，他察觉到了街上几个熟面孔的诧异目光，好像面前这个人在裸奔似的。他不知道，万年臭脸的宇智波带土居然也能这么亲切，简直比太阳打北边出来还稀奇。“怎么样？累么？”带土走到他斜前方，又转过身来一边倒着走一边微笑着看他。  
阿飞可不会这么“正常”地讲话，迪达拉有些不适应，舌头打结了半天才憋出一句：“还好。嗯。”  
带土夹杂着笑意的目光像炙热的糖浆，又烫又甜地烤着迪达拉的额头，如果此刻抬头，他能毫无阻拦地看到那副弯弯的、清澈的眉眼，而不仅仅只是一张略显粗糙的橙色面具。好几年未见，一个笑嘻嘻的可爱搭档，只属于他的搭档，摇身一变成了一个神气十足的帅哥，虽然老友相见也并没有生疏多少，可这中间究竟发生了什么，他未能参与，也不知情——他还从未郑重其事地向“阿飞”道别，这个世上就已经没有他的存在了。  
管他呢。世事无常，也算一种艺术。

“说起来还真是怀念呢。”带土看着街道那头挣扎在地平线上的夕阳，悠闲地叹了口气。  
“怀念什么？”  
“前辈还是矮一点更可爱啊，现在长高了就——”带土笑嘻嘻地比划着他的身高。果然爱贫嘴的习惯还是和“阿飞”如出一辙，只是现在迪达拉不太会像以前那么孩子气地用拳头或者起爆黏土来回应了，仅仅只是翻了个白眼。没有人在22岁的时候还会保持着12岁的脾气，除非这十年他都没进化过。

“看什么看？”他发现带土正认真地凝视着自己，疑惑地皱了皱眉头，紧盯着那只突然抬起来朝自己伸过来的手。“干什么？”

带土伸手温柔地揉了揉他那头已经快长到腰的金发，“喂！不要以为我现在脾气变好了就能为所欲为了！嗯。”迪达拉像只犯了别扭的猫似的歪着脖子躲开，又踮起脚去以其人之道还治彼身。  
只是带土那头扎手的短发无论怎么糊弄也不会乱，自己反而因为靠的太近而被完全制住，抵抗了几个回合才掐住他的手腕，夕阳下，目之所及都是暖洋洋的橙色，“对前辈要客气一点，明白么？”迪达拉看见那双黑得纯粹的眼睛里倒映着一片晚霞。没想到那双比他大多了的手掌直接反过来也抓住了他，半指手套粗粝的触感里也夹杂着指尖的细腻，摩擦着手腕处敏感的皮肤，过电似的很舒服。“嗯…...不明白。”带土轻笑着，一副“且看你要拿我怎么办”的样子。

“虽然他和阿飞完全不同，但也还有点意思。”屋顶上，迪达拉继续在信纸上唰唰地写着自己之后是怎样好好教训了带土一顿，故意把那段回忆拿出来反复咀嚼，倒映着晚霞的眼睛，还有那副手套握住自己的触感。

对于常年都没什么外人打扰的宇智波家宅来说，迪达拉是个很规矩的客人。他不知道六代目为什么把他的住处安排到了这里，也不知道自己在知晓这件事后为什么没有第一时间提出异议。反正总是早出晚归，自己解决一日三餐，进出宅子都直接用黏土飞鸟从窗户走，寄人篱下也不方便总是找那两个死对头——鼬或者佐助的麻烦。在宅子里，他唯一需要用的可能就是洗澡水了。止水和鼬回来时月亮已经升得老高，一阵皂角香暗暗地回荡在走廊里，定睛一看，迪达拉这小子散着头发靠在廊下的柱子旁睡着了。  
“怎么睡在这儿了？”止水悄声问。  
“晒头发晒困了。”果然只有长发能理解长发，鼬的语气里应该有一点能称得上欣慰的东西，“今天中忍考试第一天，最累的还是主考官。”  
“看来和小鼬口中的那个小孩子相比，又长大了不少呢。”止水搭了搭他的肩膀，“走吧。”两人轻手轻脚上了楼，又碰到一个毛小子。

“我说鸣人，你们俩平时做任务的时候见得还不够多么？”鼬的音量突然压不住了，眼眶里的写轮眼蠢蠢欲动，眼看着就要赶人。“别误会，今天我和佐助约好了要去修行新术的说。”鸣人讪讪笑了笑，靠在佐助房门上，锲而不舍地敲着，“喂，佐助，好了没啊——哎呀！”门唰地一声开了，两人又差点不清不楚地摔到一起去，磕磕绊绊之间也瞧见了楼下那个睡的正香的岩隐村小子。

正是仲夏，蝉鸣阵阵，傍晚的凉风袭来，卷起了身上黏了一整天的闷热和烦躁，带土在迪达拉身侧蹲下，轻轻摸了摸他的头发——已经完全干了，捻起一束放到鼻子前闻了闻，是那种熟悉的皂角香，渐渐随着鼻息变热，从淡淡的清香发酵成迷醉的甜味，那是迪达拉自己的味道。  
鉴于家里还有不少人在，而且这个季节坐在廊下睡觉无疑会成为蚊子们的活靶子，带土把胳膊悄悄垫到他背后和腿下，轻缓地把他横抱起来，小小的一只靠在怀里，不轻不重的，正正好能把心填满。皂角香闻得更真切了，好像是梦到了什么，迪达拉身体猛地蜷了一下，又往他怀里挤了挤。  
“哎，这不是迪达拉吗？”好死不死的，上楼的时候他和正往楼下走的鸣人和佐助撞了个满怀，怀里的人自然是被吵醒了，两个黄毛小子相见哪有不闹腾的道理，明明和自己在一起的时候还是一副正儿八经的前辈样子，这会儿也不怕打扰到斑那位老祖宗，打打闹闹地往楼下跑了，佐助一脸无奈地在后面。

“呀，要不我们就在这里修行吧佐助！和大家一起？”鸣人突然看上了这块宽敞的庭院，冲佐助疯狂使眼色。后者显然多结巴了两秒，勉强答应：“那你要修行什么？”  
“晚上嘛，当然适合练定力了！”他看了看楼上的几个神色各异的宇智波，“简单来说呢，就是两两组合，以接吻的方式向对方发起进攻——不能闭眼，当然也不能亲到！谁先躲开谁就输了！”

“这算哪门子的修行？”带土拧起眉毛又回到臭脸宇智波的状态，双手抱在胸前，不屑于加入小孩们的游戏。  
“先看我给你们做个示范。”鸣人朝他们竖了个大拇指，正色走到佐助面前，“佐助，你输定了。”  
鼬看不下去了，飞身下楼：“你们俩平时也是这么修行的？”

“哦？”从小较着劲长大的伙伴事当然无巨细都得比一比，即便是这么无聊的游戏也不能例外。佐助给了鼬一个“我有分寸”的眼神，站稳脚跟，两手抱在胸前和鸣人对视，抿了抿嘴。“来吧。”  
不出所料，鸣人采用的是恶心人战术，明明平时是最怕肉麻的了，也要没羞没臊地嘟着嘴怼过去，还不忘吐了个舌头，想把对方吓跑，可佐助连头发丝都没动一根，似笑非笑地打量着那副故作狰狞的表情，一直到两张嘴唇已经近得能夹住一片树叶，“好吧……换你了。”鸣人重新站回去，准备迎接对方的反攻。  
一身白衣的佐助这才认真地看进对面人的眼睛里，带上了一抹温吞的笑意。  
狡猾的家伙。鸣人已经开始绷不住了。凉风习习，也不知道他这样看了多久，久到鸣人已经快陷进那柔软的神色里，一阵闪电似的风朝他扑过来，眼睛还没来得及眨完一下，佐助已经贴在了他面前。  
几乎是同一时刻，鸣人扶着他的肩膀往后缩了一下脖子。“佐助你……”  
“你输了。鸣人。”炙热的气息吹着佐助的鼻尖和嘴唇，他轻松地绽放了一个笑容，很想即刻凑上去，不过游戏嘛，不遵守规则就没意思了——最主要的是鼬还在旁边，犯不着惹他不痛快。

“唔，那在场剩下的就是鼬和迪达拉了。”鸣人略显气馁的撇了撇嘴。鼬还没说话，迪达拉就已经兴奋起来了：“先说好不能用写轮眼！嗯。”如果不能来个大场面的比拼，小游戏总不能再输给他了吧？他摩拳擦掌迅速开始思考对策。鼬朝楼上的带土使了个眼色：“你上？”  
带土犹豫着依旧不动。“好，那我来。”鼬故意看着他这么说，站到迪达拉对面，这小鬼的蓝眼睛在月光下特别亮——不同于九尾小子那种活泼鲜艳的蓝，艺术家的蓝色好像更通透些，此刻那里面除了跃跃欲试的胜负欲之外几乎什么都没有，他把动作放得很慢，才略微弯腰凑近了些，立马就感觉到一个身影出现在他们身侧。  
臭脸宇智波恨不得硬生生挤进他和迪达拉中间那道狭窄的缝隙里把他俩分开：  
“那什么......止水有事找你。”“什么啊！”黄毛小鬼第一个发出抗议，愤愤地看着鼬远去的背影，“Tobi你搞什么？”  
“他们可忙得很呢，我来陪你玩吧，只要我没有两局全胜，中忍考试我全程给你打下手，怎么样？”有了赌注之后事情变得有意思起来，迪达拉想了想，勉为其难地同意了。  
带土往前走了一小步，一只手扶住他脖子和肩膀交界的地方。“喂，这样动手动脚也不算犯规么？”他不假思索地躲了一下，又立马用言语搪塞了过去。  
“应该算技巧。”佐助说。  
好吧。反正也不是真亲。他想。带土得寸进尺地抬起他的下巴，故意只用两只手指勉强撑着，方便他随时逃跑，又拿另一只手扶住他的肩膀，他的心像一面鼓似的激烈地捶着，刚才想拿来对付鼬的那些技巧应该都不太适用，而脑子好像有点晕乎乎的，转不动了。“前辈，你又脸红了。”声音连同熟悉的气息一同迅速落下来，越来越近越来越近，分明就是真的要接吻的架势。迪达拉脸上零星的鸡皮疙瘩迅速成燎原之势，预感到带土真的要亲上来的一刹那间，他感觉自己肺里的空气被抽干了，胸腔里灼过一阵热痛的火焰，这家伙肯定只是借了个游戏的名头……  
他缩了缩下巴，没想到的是带土也随之停止了动作，只要任何一个人愿意，再往前挪半公分就能贴在一起。  
迪达拉心里的那面鼓快被捶破了。  
“到你了。”说话间嘴唇相擦，气息也交织在一起，带土垂着眼瞧着他的鼻尖，得意地笑了笑，慢慢远离。

“以前我总是很困惑自己为什么放不下‘阿飞’，为什么要在一个“假人”身上耗费那么多珍贵的情感，毕竟创造艺术才是正经事。”迪达拉的笔又一次停下了，很快又继续写，“难道我就对这种整天疯疯癫癫没个正形的傻子感兴趣么？这种没有过去也没有未来，无法对人敞开心门的纸片人？我愿意去照顾其他后辈，也只是因为蝎旦那你曾经也这样照顾我吗？”  
这么长的句子写下来，字已经彻底乱了，迪达拉深呼了一口气，拢了拢一直在遮挡视线的头发，试图给这些问题添上一个答案。

游戏结束后的那晚迪达拉躺在床上辗转难眠，一闭上眼，眼前就像被贴了符咒似的浮现出那个人近在咫尺的脸，当时他和带土额头相抵，好奇地问他：  
“那时候你为什么要装成’阿飞’？”  
“暗部的成员都要隐藏自己的身份，而真正的隐藏不仅仅是遮住脸这么简单。”  
迪达拉抬头看他，“是要完全变成另外一个人么？”

“这个么，也不全是。”带土认真地思考了一下，凝视着面前这人莫名温柔的眼睛：  
“只要能和前辈在一块，无论是谁，那都是我啊——”

就在这分神的一瞬间，他没注意到迪达拉突然凑过来的脸蛋，下意识地后撤了一下。

迪达拉的聊天战术得逞了，那张嫩嫩的嘴唇还给了他一个得意地笑容，气息香甜，又一把撇开他的脑袋，：“记得明天早上五点准时去办公室帮大家批卷子。嗯。”

在一旁看戏的鸣人发出了一声意兴阑珊的叹息，搭着佐助的肩膀又开始绞尽脑汁：“我得想个好战术的说，下次一定赢你……”“你啊，还想不想好好修行了？快走吧。”佐助双手插在兜里带着他出了门，鼬无奈地笑了，靠了靠身旁的止水：“戏看完了，回去吧。”  
“等等……”止水轻轻把他拉住，往楼下扬了扬下巴，月色下，留在那里的两个人还在说着什么悄悄话，迪达拉往后退一步，带土就往前跟一步，直到说着说着又抵着额头相拥在了一起。“鸣人这次也算做了件好事。”止水微笑着望向身边的人。

迪达拉写完了信，密密麻麻好几页——当上上忍之后他的空闲时间越来越少，好像八百年没有一口气写这么多字了。他对自己最后给出的答案很满意，凝视了好久，听见地上有人叫他。  
“前辈，最后的1v1比赛快开始喽！”主考官助理宇智波带土正抱着一摞文件朝他招着手，他叠起信小心地藏进口袋里扣好扣子。“吵死了！这就下来了，嗯。”

“总得来说，能重新认识这个老朋友算是件愉快的事。嗯。”

（完）


End file.
